Demon Valentine
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: Short and sweet story of Amaimon and Astarte on Valentine's day. Not the best but it was done pretty quick and I did just want to get something short up for today so enjoy.


_Short, sucky story in my opinion but I wanted to upload something for today.. Enjoy and Happy (belated)Valentine's day_

* * *

Valentine's day held no meaning to them. It was a thing humans celebrated and as demons, they had little interest in it. But as Amaimon watched people running to buy cards and chocolates and little stuffed animals, he wondered would Astarte want him to do something for her? She hadn't said anything about it but he had noticed her gazing at the candy shops had on offer for this annual event. He wasn't sure what to do and he knew Mephisto couldn't help in this case as she would find out from him. He sat back and thought about it when he spotted Rin and the others. Then it hit him, they would know what he should do. He got to his feet and leapt from the roof of the building he stood on before landing in front of them. He tried to not grin when they exclaimed in shock at his sudden appearance.

"What the hell do you want?" Rin demanded, as brash as ever.

"I want to do something for Astarte for this "Valentine's day" as you call it. But I don't know what so I came to ask for your advice and help." Amaimon explained. They eyed him suspiciously but, with some reluctance, took a more relaxed stance. "I need to know how to make this day special for her."

"Wine and dine her. Buy her flowers and chocolates, maybe a little stuffed bear. All that sort of stuff that girls love." Shima said.

"But Astarte-chan isn't a normal girl. How do we know she'll like that stuff?" Shiemi interjected. The others nodded in agreement. The demonic angel was far from normal.

"She does like sweets though." Amaimon muttered thoughtfully.

"Why not spend the day together and treat her to a meal just for the two of you under a starry sky?" Izumo suggested. "I highly doubt you got to do that in Gehenna so why not do it here?" Everyone stared at her whilst Amaimon nodded. "What? I can't know how to treat a girl?" They backed down at the look of anger.

"I'll need help arranging this." Amaimon stated.

"We'll help arrange it all and ensure you have the perfect evening." Shiemi stated. They all nodded before heading off to the abandoned dorm where Rin lived with Yukio. Little did they know Astarte had been watching them from the window of Mephisto's office.

"What are you up to?" She asked softly.

It took them three hours to get everything that they needed. Mainly because no one really knew what they would need. But now they had what they thought they would need. They had set up a table in the space surrounding the fountain and were busy setting that up. Shiemi set about using her familiar to produce all types of flowers and plants to make it look pretty. Rin went through a menu with Amaimon whilst Yukio and Izumo set up lights.

"Right this looks good so far but now there's only one thing left to do." Rin said as he got to his feet. "We've got to get our guest of honour." They nodded and went to go collect the demonic angel. When Amaimon arrived at their room, he heard the sound of the TV playing. He entered to find her lying across the bed wearing nothing but a tiny pair of tight hot-pants and a small tube-top. She looked at him as he entered.

"Where have you been?" She asked him, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Out. But I need you to come with me." He said. "And I need you to wear this as well." He held up a blindfold.

"Bit early for the kinky stuff is it not?" She asked, a smile dancing on her lips as she took it from him. He wrapped it round her head, pausing only to nuzzle her neck.

"Follow me." He murmured against her skin before leading her out of the room. She followed him quietly until cool air brushed against her bare skin.

"Why are we outside?" She asked but he shushed her softly, continuing to lead her by hand. She suddenly smelt flowers and plants. "Did you bring me to the garden?"

He chuckled and undid the blindfold slowly. "Close." She opened her eyes and took in a sharp intake of breath at the sight that greeted her. It was beautiful. The flowers glowed and danced in the light. Amaimon edged forward and rubbed the back of his neck. "I also got you chocolates and this." He held up a stuffed fox that held a heart saying "I love you". "Because I know you like foxes and I thought you'd like this."

He paused when he saw her staring. "You don't like it? I knew this was a stupid idea. But I convinced myself…."He never got any further because she tackled him and kissed him fiercely.

"Just shut up." She said when they separated. "It's beautiful and I love it almost as much as I love you." She said. His face split into a smile. "Can we dance?" She asked softly. He nodded and got to his feet before pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck whilst his wrapped around her waist. They swayed gently. "Tell me something Amaimon. Promise you'll love me for all eternity."

"Surely the fact I am your promised one proves that." He said.

"Will you offer me all your love and affection?"

"Of course."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She said jokingly.

"But you are the only one for whom it is the truth." He said before kissing her again.

"I love you my demonic Valentine."

"And I love you, my Angelic Valentine."


End file.
